priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 33 - Laala, Tell Me More About You!
'Laala, Tell Me More About You! '''is the 33rd episode of PriPara, and aired on February 21st, 2015. Plot ''Faruru applies a faster autograph than everyone else, while Laala's autograph is pretty much taking much longer than expected. However, she has a bigger fan following. Because of this, Faruru begins to wonder more about Laala and requests to learn more about her. '' Summary One late evening, Faruru sits on the top of a roof while thinking to herself. While watching the sky she sings to herself. One day, both Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi Smile are busy training in the same room. The girls decide to take a break while Kuma and Usagi argue over who will win. The girls are a bit concerned by the fact they don't really have a plan, when suddenly Laala recalls she has to leave for work back at home. This surprises the others, since they are worn out from the tiring training they spent that day doing. In this time, they decide to discuss Faruru. Laala changes and runs through PriPara, but she is approached by many fans. She thanks them and agrees to draw and sign her autograph for them, but she hears a crowd nearby and watches as Faruru perfectly signs many autographs in a row. The girls are all delighted by her perfection, speed, and accuracy - but Laala's fans are very happy by her autograph and ask to snap friend tickets. Which catches Faruru's attention. As she observes this, one girl asks to snap friend tickets with her; only for Unicorn to interrupt and say that Faruru doesn't want them. Instead she would prefer likes, and asks that the fans give her a lot of likes and support during her next live. With that Unicorn yanks Faruru away, causing Faruru to ask why she can't snap Friend Tickets. Unicorn simply states that because Faruru is so much better, it would be in her best interest to stay distant. She decides to go and make sure the preparations for her next live are ready and flies away, telling Faruru to go straight back to her room. Before leaving, Faruru watches Laala as she says farewell to her fans. She approaches Laala and asks to know about fans and their importance. She also asks if she is above Laala, as someone higher than the clouds - but asks how this can be since she can obviously see clouds above her. Confused by this, Laala tries to get her to slow down so that they can discuss the topic properly. Faruru chats about being born an idol, and how she has learned a lot, done as Unicorn said, performed in loves, and gained a lot of fans. It's expected since she was born an idol, and she asks what Laala was born as. Laala, unsure of how to answer simply says "a normal Laala", and Faruru asks her why she became "idol Laala". Laala recalls what led to her becoming an idol, and explains that she only came inside to return Mirei's PriTicket Bag that she dropped in town. She recalls their many performances together in that time. In this time, Laala and Faruru step onto a fancy canoe and float on the large lake nearby as Laala finishes her story. She brings up the Making Drama and asks Faruru if she had a hard time making her own. They think about Faruru's Making Drama, but she claims it was easy since Unicorn made it for her. This surprises Laala, and Faruru asks her what a feeling is. Laala makes an attempt to demonstrate each one for her, and asks if she has ever felt one before. When Faruru doesn't answer, a mischievous Laala tickles her, then tries to make her laugh - but to no avail. Faruru goes on to ask Laala what occurred after she met and befriended Mirei. Laala recalls how she joined with Sophie to form their three-person unit. She goes on to bring up how they met Dressing Pafe, composed of two members who held a grudge over them but soon the entire group became their friendly-rivals. The girls step down a row of stairs as Laala explains the importance of having a rival. She tells Faruru that she is also one, and promises not to lose to her next time, but Faruru remains clueless. Suddenly, Laala recalls that she had to get home for work. She starts to panic and runs off, only to stop when Faruru asks what a "mom" is. Inside the training building, the others are discussing the next Live. None of them are really convinced they will do great, and they think about how perfect Faruru is. They are joined by Meganii, who begins to explain his own investigation regarding the mystery new Idol. He had confronted Unicorn on the subject but she claims to have only picked up her PriTicket, she doesn't know anything else. Meganee concludes the discussion, stating that at the time they have been compiling and studying the various data they are able to collect. A message goes out to PriPara to inform the idols visiting for the day that it will be shutting down for the evening. Laala approaches the exit as Faruru follows her, then stops as Laala recalls she lives there. She asks Faruru if she has ever been outside of PriPara before, and she tells her no. Laala suggests they go outside together, to take her to school with her sometime, and to introduce her to her friends. Faruru recalls that Unicorn said she isn't allowed to go outside though, so Laala offers to chat with her through the use of their PriPass. She can use it to show her the various things of the outside world with it, and Faruru observes her own PriPass. Before going, Laala makes a pinky promise with her and runs off, waving to her. Leaving Faruru to stand by herself as she thinks about it. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Usagi Trivia * Although this episode is a clip show/flashback episode, this episode has the most coords featured, with a total of 27 coords in all. ** This episode also features the most insert songs. * Right after the cyalume change in ''Pretty Prism Paradise!!!, there's a close up shot of Sophie that wasn't used before. Although it was Laala's solo. Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1